headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Isis: Lucky
"Lucky" is the sixth episode of season one of the superhero action series Isis. It was directed by Hollingsworth Morse with a script written by Ann Udell. It first aired on CBS on Saturday morning on October 11th, 1975. In this episode, a young boy named Randy Martin loses his dog, Lucky, during a tragic drowning incident at the beach. This leads him to engage in dangerous behavior, and only Isis can save him after he gets hurt at a nearby dam. Synopsis rescues Randy Martin from the ocean.]] A boy named Randy Martin is walking and playing with his dog, Lucky. He walks by the high school and runs into Rick Mason. The two talk for a bit, and then Randy comes upon Andrea Thomas. He tells her about how he wants to be a veterinarian. Randy and Lucky later go to the beach with some friends. Andrea Thomas and Cindy Lee show up as well, as do some older students from Central High School. One of the older kids throws Lucky's ball across the beach, and it rolls into the water. Randy goes chasing after Lucky, who goes into the ocean in pursuit of the ball. Both of them are caught in the undertow. Andrea Thomas turns into Isis and swims out to retrieve them. She gets Randy first and brings him back ashore. Then she goes out for Lucky. They are concerned that Lucky might have been in bad shape, so Isis rushes him to Doctor Rogers' office. Later at school, Andrea tells Rick Mason about the experience. She gets a telephone call from Doctor Rogers, who tells her that Lucky didn't make it. Andrea is burdened with telling Randy that Lucky has died. Randy walks off alone. An older kid tries to warn him about going out across the bridge of a nearby dam because they are testing the water pressure. Randy tells him to mind his own business and continues on towards the dam. As he crosses the bridge, he drops Lucky's leash and it falls to the ground below. He tries to retrieve it, but falls and injures his leg. He begins crying out for help. Andrea Thomas learns that Randy has been gone for a while and changes to Isis to search for him. She flies across the sky and spies the injured boy at the bottom of the dam. She uses a tree branch to pry up the rock that's pinning him. She tries to get him back to the safety zone, but Randy turns back to retrieve the leash. The pressure gates of the dam open up, releasing high volumes of water. Isis uses her powers to halt the flow of the water. This buys Randy enough time to get to safety. She then lets the water continue its flow. Walking back, she helps Randy to learn a hard lesson about the nature of life and death. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * Isis was created by Russell Bates and developed by Marc Richards. It was produced by Norm Prescott and Lou Scheimer of Filmation Associates. * This episode is included on disc one of the Secrets of Isis: The Complete Series DVD collection by BCI. * Executive producer Richard M. Rosenbloom is credited as Dick Rosenbloom in this episode. * Actor Johnny Doran is credited as John Doran in this episode. * Lucky is ten-years-old and is the mascot of Cindy Lee's sports team. * Lucky is a terrible name to give to a dog that dies in the episode that he appears in. * Andrea Thomas appears next in "The Odd Couple" episode of Shazam!. Allusions * Reference is made to Joshua Barnes in this episode. Doctor Barnes is the principal of the school that Andrea Thomas and Rick Mason teach at. Bloopers * When Isis runs across the beach into the ocean, she is running barefoot. She is not shown removing her black boots prior to this. Quotes * Randy Martin: I was wondering, maybe next year... you see, I wanna be a veterinarian. * Andrea Thomas: A veterinarian? Well then, chemistry is important. * Randy Martin: Yeah, that's what Doctor Rogers says. He's Lucky's vet. He lets me help around the hospital now and again. .... * Isis: Oh, mighty water flowing fast, stop your motion, now hold fast. .... * Isis: You shouldn't blame yourself. * Randy Martin: Then why'd he have to die? * Isis: It was time? * Randy Martin: Couldn't you have saved him? * Isis: No. * Randy Martin: But you have all the powers. * Isis: Not all of them. * Randy Martin: You saved him before! * Isis: I pulled him from the ocean. No one has the power of life and death. See also External Links * * * * * * Keywords Amulet of Hatshepsut | California | Dead animals | Divine empowerment | Doctor | Dogs | Drowning | Flight | High school | Invocation | Swimming | Student | Teacher | Transformation Category:1975/Episodes Category:October, 1975/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Episodes with plot summaries Category:Verified